


Tying Up Loose Ends

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 1 and 2: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, Series, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles learns more about the Argents, hunters and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying Up Loose Ends

Mr. Argent was searching his sister's pockets, ensuring that she didn't have anything on her that would lead to werewolves and hunters. After he was done, Stiles turned to Allison. She was standing behind her dad, a grief-stricken look on her face, and clutching the pendant.

"The necklace. It's evidence," Stiles said. "Harris had described that necklace when he gave a description of Kate."

Allison looked at her dad and he gave her a brief nod. She unclasped it and gave it to him. Mr. Argent put it around Kate's neck.

Stiles glanced around the place and sighed. Once, his dad told him some important things about staging of a crime scene and clues that helped detectives to learn what really happened. Putting that necklace on Kate was actually the biggest giveaway that this crime scene had been tampered with. His dad would notice and there would be more unanswered questions. But it couldn't be helped.

The only comfort Stiles had was the knowledge that Kate was responsible for the fire that burned down Derek's house and killed most of his family.

"This doesn't look right. My dad will know," Stiles said aloud but he hadn't been addressing anyone.

Mr. Argent answered him anyway. "Mr. Stilinski, I've been doing this a long time. I know what I'm doing. It'll be fine." Without another word, he put his arm around Allison and escorted her out of the house.

Stiles put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Argent's right about one thing," Derek said from behind him. "They'll shut the case."

Stiles turned to him. "How can you be so sure?"

Derek stared at him but didn't speak for a long moment. "Some of the people on the police force know about our kind. All of them are hunters. A lot of them work for and with the Argents."

"No way," was Stiles' first response. "That's not--" But Stiles paused and recalled what Scott had told him about the Argent's gun collection and that they supplied guns to cops. Derek could be right, Stiles realised. But he couldn't believe it. What did that mean for Scott, for the future?

"How do you know this?" Stiles asked.

Derek said, "The Argents once lived in Beacon Hills. They knew about us and we knew about them. The town had picked up on the hostility between our families."

Stiles now recalled what Mr. Argent said to him. He had called it "a popular rumour". Which meant, if the whole town knew how the Argents felt about the Hales, the Argents must have been on top of the suspect list during the initial investigation six years ago. _His dad_ had already suspected the Argents.

"Is this why you don't trust my dad and me?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded. "Scott has a stake in keeping his secret. You're a human. _You_ wouldn't be in danger if you'd revealed Scott's secret or mine," Derek said.

"But what about now? Do you trust me now?" Stiles asked.

Derek sighed. "You're just a kid. And you're human. You can't help us. It doesn't really matter whether I trust you or not."

Stiles frowned. Derek was wrong about the helping bit, but he was right about the kid bit. Stiles felt another pang of guilt because he hadn't tried to find Derek. Just because he wanted to get even with Derek for slamming his head against the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said, blushing with shame.

Derek gave him a questioning look.

"I knew you had taken Scott's phone and I didn't try to find you sooner," Stiles said.

"What are you talking about? I never took Scott's phone." Derek look confused. 

Stiles was confused too. "Of course, you did. That's how I finally found you, by using the GPS on Scott's cellphone."

"And I'm telling you I didn't take it."

Stiles gaped and pulled out his cellphone and dialed Scott's number. Nothing.

"Wait," Derek said. "I think I hear it."

Derek walked back to the entrance and Stiles followed. Scott's cellphone was in the corner. The screen was flashing and it had apparently been set to vibrate.

"This is where we were when they attacked," Derek said and bent down to pick it up.

Stiles just looked on in open-mouthed shock. This meant that if the Argents and hunters had half a brain and had moved Derek to another location, then he'd have only found Scott's cellphone but not Derek. Stiles felt sick. He tried to reassure himself that Scott had managed to find Derek on his own.

"Just so you know, I had told Scott to swing by the place and search for his cellphone," Stiles said. If Peter hadn't gone after Ms. McCall and Allison, Scott would have found Derek sooner.

Derek turned to him and he grinned slowly, but there wasn't a single trace of humour in it. "I get it now. You thought I was waiting for you or Scott to come and find me. Don't worry, Stiles. I wasn't. You can rest easy tonight," Derek said and exited the house.

Stiles winced and watched Derek walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Since these are missing scenes, anyone can borrow from here. But please include a link to the story or the series in your notes or wherever. Thank you.
> 
> 2) I know Jeff said there used to be a truce between the Hales and the hunters so I put it in here.
> 
> 3) I know the show has led us to believe that Stiles believed that Derek had intentionally taken Scott's cellphone. But think about it for a second. Scott's phone would have had Allison's name in the contacts list and all the text messages. If Kate had Scott's cellphone, she would have figured out that Scott was the second beta a lot quicker. So I don't believe that Kate had found Scott's cellphone.


End file.
